Ron Weasley and the other universe
by xxkittykatxx
Summary: PostDH:AU. Ron finds himself in another world. Where he is dead. Hermione is married to Draco Malfoy. Harry is head death eater and Voldemort is in control. Can Ron help save the world and his friends and family, will he be able to return home.


**Ron Weasley and the other universe**

**Chapter 1**

Ron stood at the long table at the end of the large room; everyone's eyes were fixed on him ready to speak. He always liked to be the centre of attention, but now he'd rather be anywhere but here. He hated giving speeches but as best man, it was his responsibility to give a great speech. The only thing that made this worse was that he was following Hermione's maid of honour speech and it was amazing, so he was ready to curse Harry to oblivion for putting him in this situation.

Ron cleared his throat and grabbed the messy piece of paper featuring his speech, which was version twenty, which took two weeks to write and he was still nervous about it.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley and I'm the best man. Even though I was ready to curse Harry for putting me in this position, because honestly I hate speaking in front of people and for people who know me, will probably disagree with me." To his surprise people were laughing, including surprised looks from his friends when he said he didn't like talking in front of people. "Nevertheless I am extremely honoured to be named Harry's best man. As people will know this wedding is special to me for two reasons not only is my best friend getting married, but so is my little sister. I thought that I'd start my speech of by saying something people didn't know about Ginny Weasley, oh I'm sorry I mean Ginny Potter, wow that's weird. Anyway when Ginny and I were little we were told loads of stories, from the beedle of the bard but Ginny's favourite story were about a certain young boy that did something extraordinary, the story about the boy who lived." A few laughs went through the room and the reaction Ron was wanting came from Ginny who went red and hid her face in Harry's chest.

"Oh no," Ginny murmured and Ron smiled.

"Oh yes, well Ginny was obsessed with that story and about the boy who lived. Every time Mum and Dad told the story, Ginny would always say that when she was older she was going to marry Harry Potter." Another laugh he was on fire. "Well me and my brothers would always laugh and patronise her, saying she would probably never meet Harry Potter never mind marry him but young Ginny was relentless saying, there was no other boy for her and we'd be dancing at their wedding in years to come, Mum would always say of course she'd marry him, but I think she also didn't believe her either but didn't want to dash the poor girl's dreams. Well apparently the joke was on us, because here we are dancing at their wedding and I think I speak for all my brothers when I say, I hate it when Ginny is right." Laughs went through the audience and his family were nodding in agreement.

"I will always remember my first day at Hogwarts and my first meeting with my best mate. Harry mate I never told you this but when we met I was trying to act cool and nonchalant about you being the famous Harry Potter, but inside I was having the same reaction as Ginny."

"I knew it," Harry said.

"It took me a week to get over that and in the end I really didn't care, but if I wasn't friends with you, my time at Hogwarts would have been a lot quieter. You were just a regular guy, well after the whole incident down the trap door, it was rather obvious that you were little different but never mind all the adventures I got into with you mate, but one thing is clear I wouldn't change a moment of it. Ginny's reaction to my best friend was rather humorous to say the least, including not being able to string two words together when he was around and knocking things over when he spoke to her, elbows in butter and a certain singing valentine's card that I won't get into." Ginny groaned but Ron continued.

"But Ginny got over her little crush and decided to see other boys. After me and Harry caught Ginny and Dean Thomas kissing in the broom cupboard did it come clear that Harry was having the same feelings about Ginny that she had about him. At that moment the roles were reversed Harry was the one acting like an idiot every time Ginny was around and it took him to the Quidditch game to make his move and after that is history. So I all hope you will join me and raise a glass to the happy couple." Every raised there glass and said congratulations and clapped as Ron sat down next to Hermione and breathed in relief.

"See it wasn't that bad," she whispered to him.

"Speak for yourself," he mumbled downing his glass of fire whiskey.

"Ron your speech was amazing don't be hard on yourself," Hermione comforted him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The party went on until after one O'clock in the morning. Ron had his arm around Hermione who was finding it hard to stay awake and had her head on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione had been married for just under a year and would be celebrating there one year anniversary in a month's time.

"Hermione do you want to go home," Ron asked and she nodded. "You apparate home, I'll see you there in a few minutes, I'm just going to say goodbye to Ginny and Harry." Hermione kissed Ron quickly and apparated home. Most of the guests were leaving, the Weasley's had left an hour ago. Ron made his way over to Harry who was saying goodbye to Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend Hannah Abbott, they had been dating for about one year now and according to Neville, he was about ready to pop the question as well.

After Neville and Hannah left Ron grabbed Harry's attention. "I have to go now mate, but are you and Ginny still coming to the burrow before going on your honeymoon?" Ron asked, the Weasley clan were all meeting up tomorrow morning to celebrate Harry and Ginny's wedding, before they were leaving for Rome on their honeymoon.

"Of course we are. The Port keys due to depart at 2:00 so we'll probably be at the Burrow at ten. By the way, great speech, for someone who hates giving speech's you do it well," Harry said. Ron grabbed hold of Ginny after Luna was done congratulating and warning her about the Wackspurs that were in Rome.

"I don't know if I want to hex or thank you for the speech," Ginny said laughing.

"Thank me, my speech was brilliant didn't you hear all the laughing," Ron said smiling brightly. After saying goodbye to his friends, Ron apparated back home to his house, well that's where he thought he was going.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ron apparated back to where his house but was surprised to find the place wrecked, someone had been inside his house. His thought went to Hermione, was she home, and was she hurt. The room looked like Hermione's study but there was nothing here anymore, it looked like a bomb had hit it, the furniture that was left was tipped over and burnt to the point that no one would recognise. Even though he knew the house was his, a part of him hoped he got the place wrong because none of the stuff here fit together.

Ron ran upstairs calling Hermione's name but no sound came, he ran into the bedroom but no one was there, the same scene he found in the study beheld him here, a four post bed was destroyed, the wardrobe's belongings were thrown across the floor. Someone was searching for something, but who would be looking in here, they had nothing to hide. The thought was put to the side as he worried for his wife's safety, she had to be Ok.

"Hermione," Ron shouted running through the house nothing, someone had taken her, the thought shot in his mind. It probably were the very remaining death eaters, but he reminded himself that they were either in Azkaban or on the run, no way would they attack here, too much of a risk. Also if they were going to attack anywhere wouldn't it be Harry and Ginny's place, no they wouldn't attack there, Kingsley made sure that until all Death eaters were caught Harry would be protected, not that Harry needed to be protected, no way would the death eaters be able to get around the Aurors. So where was Hermione, maybe she hadn't come home yet, but reason was told him she would have arrived half an hour before he came home.

Ron looked everywhere in the attic, cupboards, anywhere Hermione would have hidden away from the attackers. Where the hell was she? He needed Harry, he would know what to do, but he also didn't want to ruin Harry's night.

As he headed for the door it was burst open and a group of people stormed in. Ron gasped as he recognised the masks that the death eaters used to wear. The death eaters were back and they were going to kill him or take him like they did with Hermione. Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at the death eaters, there were seven of them. Even though he was used to fighting death eaters by now, twelve years of being friends with Harry Potter and four years as an auror gave him one thing, that he could protect himself. Just this time he didn't have Harry or Hermione fighting with him, or Dumbledore's army or any Aurors, but he wasn't frightened he knew enough spells to keep him alive. The death eaters raised there wands.

"Expelliarmus," Ron shouted over and over until most of the wands were out of their hands. Before the death eaters could grab there wands Ron dived behind the table and aimed the wand again, barely protected by the overturned table.

"I don't recognise the boy, doesn't seem like an Order member," one of the death eaters proclaimed, he sounded like Yaxley, but it couldn't be, he was killed in the final battle, he was probably mistaken.

"I saw his hair, it's a Weasley not one I recognise though," another said this time he didn't recognise the voice. He had been recognised he had to get out of here quickly, rather insulted that they didn't know who he was.

"Stupify," Ron shouted, he going to fight his way out of here. He hit one of the Death eaters in the face with the stunning spell and their mask had fallen of and he had a good look at Lucius Malfoy. Another thing that was impossible Lucius and Draco were in Azkaban, Lucius was facing life in prison while Draco was doing five years, not long enough for the git in Ron's opinion. The funny thing was he hadn't read or heard anything about anyone escaping Azkaban well not lately anyway; the Aurors would have been straight on the case.

A load of curses were coming from every direction, hitting a few more with stunning spells, Ron was able to escape the house. He carried on running until he realised no one was following him.

Ron sat down and thought, Harry would most definitely be in Grindewald place but did he want to ruin his wedding night. Harry would be upset if he found out that Hermione was missing and that a bunch of Death Eaters had attacked Ron and Ron didn't tell him but Ron was willing to risk that, to keep him happy for a bit longer. As an extra wedding gift to Harry he'll leave him alone, he'll tell him first thing in the morning. Maybe he could go to Kingsley and get a few Aurors on the case, at least he'd have back-up and he'd be able to save Hermione and capture a few Death Eaters as well. But he'd better go to the burrow and talk to his family see if they could suggest anything and say how seven death eaters were still active and how Lucius Malfoy had escaped from prison. Why was it when things were going so well in his life, him and Hermione were finally married, he had a good job and his family were making more money after Dad got promoted, Harry and Ginny were married and now all this had happened.

Ron apparated to outside the Burrow and everything seemed normal from the outside and he breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully the death eaters hadn't attacked here. He ran inside and instantly felt better, the burrow always had that effect on him, even though he didn't live here anymore, it still felt like home.

"What did I tell you boys, never to bring those toys into this house and to use them against your own brother was just plain nasty," Molly Weasley's voice rang in the house. Ron smiled apparently George was back to playing pranks again and Ron couldn't be happier, it had been a while since George was his old self, not since Fred died.

"Oh come on Mum the git deserved it. These so called toys are our lives; I had to see if the product would work before selling it, thanks to Percy's help, Ears and nose enlargers will be on sale by next week." He heard George shout back. It Ron that he's used the products on Percy, after Fred's death, Percy helped out at Weasley's Wizard Wheezers for a year until he went back to work at the ministry. After Percy left George hired Angelina Johnson as Manager, but Ron didn't think that Angelina wanted to work in the joke business she just wanted to be close to George, to help him out. That's just what she did because last month she and George announced their engagement to the family.

"Mum, can I talk to you for a moment," Ron shouted to her, he knew it was time for bed but this was urgent, actually he was surprised that they weren't already asleep. Molly Weasley walked through the door to the landing and paused at the top of the stairs staring open mouthed at him, like she'd seen a ghost. "Oh thank god you're Ok, I need your help is Dad awake." Molly nodded and shouted Arthur to come down. Arthur appeared in his dressing gown and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, looking annoyed at being woken up, until he saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs and he dropped the cup in his hands and stared at Ron again looking like he'd seen a ghost, ignoring his spilt cup.

"Bloody hell Dad, it's only me, look we have a situation. I had just returned from the wedding and I came home, my house had been broken into, everything had been searched and ruined. Then to add to it I was attacked by seven Death Eaters, I didn't think there were that many left never mind them still attacking, I thought they were in hiding. Also one of them was Lucius Malfoy, which is impossible because he is in Azkaban." Ron rambled on afraid for his wife's safety, he thought they'd put all this business with the death eaters behind them and now they were attacking again.

"Lucius Malfoy isn't in Azkaban," Arthur said simply.

"Of course he is, I was at the trial, so was Harry and Hermione, and we testified against him, last time I checked he was looking at life in prison, how could he have escaped. Anyway that's not what I want to talk about Hermione told me she'd meet me at home, when I got home she was missing they have taken her. I would have gone to Harry but it's his wedding night and I don't want to disturb him, I'll see him tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay here until we find Hermione I really don't want to stay there on my own." His parents seemed surprised by his question and didn't answer him, which surprised him; every time he and Hermione fought his parents always let him stay here, when he wasn't at Harry's.

"I'm sorry but who is Harry?" Molly asked and to the surprise to Ron kept a straight face; Molly was rubbish at telling jokes.

"Who is Harry? Oh that's funny Mum, definitely after you have just come back from his wedding. Look this isn't the time to tell jokes, did you hear me Hermione is missing, I think Death Eaters have taken her."

"And who exactly is this Hermione who is supposedly missing." This time it was Arthur who asked the question. Ron started to get worried they didn't know who Harry and Hermione were, who they considered as their son and daughter.

"Oh come on you must remember my wife, Hermione, what's the matter with you two," Ron asked, wondering if he should take them to St Mundros for observation. Then they did something that Ron really wasn't expecting they both drew their wands and pointed them at him. "Mum, Dad what are you doing?"

"Who are you and how did you get into our house?" Arthur asked all civility removed from his voice.

"What are you talking about? I live here, well I mean I did live here," Ron asked calmly but was slowly moving to the door. He didn't think his parents would attack him but he wasn't taking any chances, he was close of grabbing his wand for protection. "It's me Ron Weasley, your son." He empathised the last bit, they didn't know who he was, what the hell happened here. Molly looked like she about to burst into tears when Ron said his name.

"You think this is funny. To pretend to be our son, I didn't think even he would scoop this low, did he honestly believe we'd fall for that," Arthur said sounding menacing, coming from one of the gentlest men Ron knew. Arthur carried on walking towards Ron wand still pointing at him.

"What are you talking about? I am Ron," Ron said getting frustrated he didn't have time for this, he needed to find Hermione.

"How dare you impersonate him?" Molly roared taking back in surprise he never heard his mother sounding so angry, not even after him and Harry stole the car, to fly to Hogwarts. "Ron has been dead for ten years."


End file.
